Conjoined
by siuirsblack910
Summary: Harry and Ginny met on platform 9 3/4 after a death eater mutters a dark spell the two become conjoined at the hip. watch as a friendship grows. Just how long will they be stuck together? And who is this death eater who cursed them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Harry James Potter was in a hurry he had no idea how he was going to do it but he had to find platform 9 ¾ it was almost eleven o'clock and the train was set to leave the moment the clock struck eleven. Harry's shoulders sagged, he had ten minutes and there was no one to help him onto platform 9 ¾ sighing Harry leant against the pillar between platform nine and ten, as soon as he started to lean he stumbled bringing his trolley with him. Harry landed on his ass but somehow the trolley managed to stay standing.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked

Harry glanced to the side a red haired girl with hazel eyes and wearing worn out looking clothes. was staring straight at him,

"Yeah I guess so" Harry answered

the girl held out her hand for Harry to take and Harry hesitated he had not had anyone offer to help him before even if it was only to help him stand Dudley would have beaten the very thought out of anyone who even seemed like they wanted to help the freak.

"Are you going to take my hand?" the girl asked

"Yeah" Harry mumbled taking her hand and allowing her to help him up "Thanks"

"It's ok" the girl replied "I'm Ginny Weasley"

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry replied

"Oh! You're Harry Potter?" Ginny squealed

"Ah yeah, look thanks for helping me, but I've got to get on the train" Harry muttered moving towards the train

"Oh sure, but can I write to you?" Ginny asked

"Yeah sure" Harry sighed dragging his trunk into the train with both hands after he had put it in the train Ginny handed him Hedwig's cage

"Bye" Ginny said waving as the train set off.

Neither had noticed that there was a death eater that watched and listened to their conversation, sure it hadn't been very informative or interesting but it had given the death eater an idea of how to bring down the Weasleys and Potter at the same time.

Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage, [Hedwig had decided to fly to Hogwarts the night before otherwise dhe would be making quite the fuss about being dragged.] he was trying to find a compartment it wasn't going to well he could tell that he was coming to the end of the train as the door in front of him lead to the outside world. Harry reached the door and turned to his left in the last compartment sat a red haired boy, in worn out clothing.

"Hey, do you mind? everywhere else is full" Harry whispered pulling his trunk and Hedwig's cage into the compartment.

"Sure" the boy answered

Harry struggled to put his trunk in the overhead ledge, the boy got up and both of them managed to place the trunk where it belonged.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry muttered sticking out his hand

The boy gaped at him and Harry lowered his hand looking out the window, the boy seemed to realise what he was doing as he blushed and stuck out his own hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said

Harry took the hand and shook it

"Do you have a sister?" Harry asked

"Yeah why?" Ron replied stiffly not sure how Harry Potter knew this

"I think I met your sister, Ginny Weasley right?" Harry said surprised when Ron relaxed slightly

"Yeah that's her alright" Ron muttered sitting down "What she say to you?"

"Just helped me up" Harry said sitting down himself "Well she kind of squealed when I said my name"

Ron blushed and put his head in his hands, he couldn't believe that she would do such a thing.

"Sorry" Ron muttered

"Not your fault" Harry sighed "but it was a little weird"

Ron smiled at Harry.

They arrived at the castle just after the sun had set and with stomachs growling jumped of the train.

"First years!" Hagrid yelled "Over here!"

Harry and Ron followed the yelling getting knocked to the side by quite a few older kids.

"Hia Harry!" Hagrid greeted "I see you found the platform alright"

"I nearly missed the train Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed

"But you didn't" Hagrid said

Harry rolled his eyes as much as he liked Hagrid he was also a little annoying.

"Well come on follow me you lot!" Hagrid called

Harry, Ron and the rest of the first years followed Hagrid up a winding path to the side of a lake. They couldn't see what was on the other side of the lake as there was a cliff face not far from where they were standing. In front of them was about thirty boats, with pole that had little lanterns attached.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid told them

Harry and Ron quickly got into a boat and were joined by a bushy haired haired girl and a slightly chubby boy.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom" Hermione said

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter" Ron muttered

"Oh my, I've read a lot about you!" Hermione said excited

Harry sighed he too had read some of the stuff written about him and all of it had been made up drivel.

"Well you can't believe everything you read" Harry replied "Most of that was made up"

Hermione looked both shocked and insulted that he seemed to think you couldn't believe books when you ovislay can...right?

"Well that's because no one knew where you were" Ron pointed out

"I was at my aunt and uncle's" Harry muttered "Not slaying dragons"

All three looked slightly disappointed as if they'd been hoping that he had indeed been slaying dragons. Harry looked away unable to deal with their disappointments.

"Heads down" Hagrid yelled as they approached the cliff face.

Harry ducked and was surprised when something brushed against his neck. As they left the cliff face Harry heard ghaps, looking up and straight ahead of them Harry saw the most beautiful castle he had ever seen, it was lit wonderfully and as the children climbed out of the boats and started up the hill it looked even better.

It took a good ten minutes to walk up to the big front doors, with a big thud Hagrid knocked on the doors. The doors opened to reveal a stern looking woman with brown hair tied back in a bun. Harry first thought when he saw her was that she was not a woman to cross.

"First years Professor" Hagrid muttered moving past the professor and into golden coloured doors on the right.

"Come along" the professor said moving the children into the main hall

"Welcome to Hogwarts, in a moment you will be sorted into your house, the house are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" the professor said "you will earn points, and if you break the rules you will lose points, now wait here and I'll see if they're ready for you"

Harry looked around the hall it wasn't decorated but that didn't extinguish his excitement. The professor returned moments later and told them to follow her. Ron muttered something about a troll and Hermione wasn't helping anyone by muttering spells under her breath. Harry was surprised and grateful when they were told all they had to do was put on a hat. After a few minutes the professor called his name

"Harry Potter?" People around the hall whispered "_The _Harry Potter?"

Harry gulped and walked up to the stool. When the hat was put on his head it covered his eyes the only reason the hat didn't cover his whole face was because his nose stopped it.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled

Far away from Hogwarts a death eater was mumbling nonsense as he flipped through the dark magic books inside his manor. All of a sudden a sly smile creeped onto his face, he had found it! A spell to make the Weasleys and Potter suffer. The death eater raised his wand and began to mutter the spell before him.

Miles away Ginny Weasley disappeared from her bed.

Harry was awoken by a sudden scream, as he woke he became aware that someone was in his bed with him. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find that Ginny was in his bed.

Harry tried to move away from the screaming girl but was unable to looking down where their shirts had lifted slightly Harry could see that his hip was attached to hers, and Harry started to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Stop screaming!" Ron yelled from his bed

"Ron! Help!" Ginny yelled

Ron jumped out of bed and pulled the curtains apart that was around Harry's bed.

"What on earth are you doing here Ginny?" Ron demanded

"We're somehow stuck together Ron!" Ginny cried

Harry was shaking slightly he was terrified of his new friend's reaction and of what was happening to him. Harry glanced towards Ron who seemed to be processing what had just been said.

"I...We need Percy" Ron muttered "Come on"

"Ron we can't get up!" Ginny snapped

Harry bit his lip sitting up and motioning that Ginny do the same, Harry tried to turn slightly but pain stabbed his side.

"Can you turn with me?" Harry asked "if we both get on our knees"

Ginny and harry moved onto their knees and managed to get to the edge of the bed, Harry moved one leg from under him and allowed it to hang over the edge of the bed after a few seconds he moved his other leg so that it hung over the edge.

"You do the same now" Harry whispered

Ginny moved one leg out from under herself then she moved the other leg so both were hanging over the edge.

"Ok now we'll slide forward and we'll stand up" Harry muttered

Moving together Ginny and Harry managed to stand on wobbly legs they both started to walk towards the door.

It took a good ten minutes to get up the stairs to where Percy was sleeping. Ron went in while Ginny and Harry waited outside.

"This sucks" Harry sighed

"I'm not that bad to be around" Ginny whispered

"You've got to admit that being stuck to a stranger sucks" Harry muttered

"I suppose it does suck" Ginny

the door opened again and out came Percy the tall seventh year that had lead Harry and the other first years to their common room.

"How on earth did this happen?" Percy demanded his hazel eyes glaring at both Ginny and Harry

"I was asleep one moment and then the next moment Ginny was stuck to my hip" Harry whispered

"So neither of you know what happened?" Percy asked somewhat disbelieving

"Of course we don't" Harry snapped "Why would we want to be stuck together?"

"I could think of one of you that might just want that" Percy said

Ginny went bright red and crossed her arms, sure she idolized Harry Potter but that didn't mean she wanted to be stuck at his side 24/7.

"How did you get here anyway Ginny?" Percy asked

"I don't know one minute I was in my bed at home the next minute I was in his bed" Ginny muttered

Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing, it looked like he still didn't truly believe his sister.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey" Percy muttered "Ron go to bed…No buts just go"

It took quite a while for the trio to arrive at the double doors that lead to the hospital wing, Percy pushed the door open, the room was long and thin and on both sides of the room were single beds with curtains to divide and give a small amount of privacy to each bed.

"Go sit down" Percy ordered heading towards an office door.

Harry and Ginny swapped glances before walking over to the nearest bed. They were unable to sit themselves on the bed so they simply stood in front of it waitting.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Ginny whispered

"They will take whatever spell that is on us off" Harry answered

"What if they can't?" Ginny whispered

Harry was stumped he was sure that the spell or whatever it was could be lifted that the thought of them unable to help hadn't even crossed his mind.

"What if we're stuck together like this forever?" Ginny asked

"We won't be stuck like this forever" Harry said his voice filled with confidence that he didn't really feel

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but closed it when the office door opened and a woman with greyish hair hurried out of the office, in a white robe Harry gathered that this was Madam Pomfrey, Percy was right behind her.

"Goodness, how on earth did this happen?" Madam Pomfrey her eyes on where they were joined at the hip.

"Don't know" Ginny whispered looking like she was about to cry

Harry wouldn't blame her if she did start crying this was a rather scary situation and she seemed really tired to top it off, he was too but he had discovered at a young age that crying didn't solve anything. Harry tensed when she raised her wand and cast a spell at them.

The spell was a diagnostic spell that wrote down the illness or injury or what ever was wrong with the person, the spell produced no parchment as the light disappeared, meaning that there was nothing wrong with the two people in front of her.

Madam Pomfrey tried the spell two more times before hurrying back to her office. Five minutes later she returned with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, right behind her.

"Good Evening" Professor Dumbledore greeted a warm smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Good Evening Professor" Ginny and Harry said

Harry was looking down at his feat and didn't see Professor Dumbledore raised his wand, but he felt a slight tingle of the spell as it crept over his skin.

"Oh dear" Professor Dumbledore sighed the twinkle in his eyes had gone out

"What is it Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Well my dear it seems that Mrs Weasley and Mr Potter have been cursed with some dark and very old magic" Professor Dumbledore said "It seems that we will not be able to undo the spell until we know who the caster is...and even then they will have to take the spell off"

"But why would someone want to curse my sister?" Percy asked

"I'm not sure Mr Weasley" Professor Dumbledore answered truthfully "But I must insist that you go to bed, Professor McGonagall will fetch your parents"

"But Professor…" Percy started then stopped at Professor McGonagall's look "Yes sir"

Percy gave his sister an awkward hug before leaving the room. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey helped Ginny and Harry lie down on the bed that Professor Dumbledore had made bigger. Before the two of them followed Professor McGonagall into the office.

Ginny had fallen asleep and Harry was starting to nod off when the office door reopened. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey a rather plump looking woman with red hair and a rather tired looking man with balding red hair walked out of the office.

"Mr Potter I see you're still awake" Professor Dumbledore said

"Yes sir" Harry whispered trying not to wake Ginny

"Mr Potter I would like you to meet, Mr and Mrs Weasley" Professor Dumbledore said pointing at the plump and the tired looking man.

"Hello Harry" Mrs Weasley said smiling

Harry could now tell that she had been crying as her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mr Potter in light of what has happened we think that it would be best if you stayed with the Weasleys" Professor Dumbledore said

Harry's jaw dropped he couldn't believe it he was being kicked out of school because someone had cursed him.

"We are not kicking you out my boy, you will get a tutor and the same homework as everyone else, but we think you would be best off in a quiet environment, and less crowded environment" Professor Dumbledore soothed

"If worst comes to worst you will just have to repeat the year" Professor McGonagall said

"But what about my friend?" Harry asked softly

"Well I'm sure Mrs and Mr Weasley will allow him to visit" Professor Dumbledore said

Mrs Weasley was nodding her head along with that statement

"Who is your friend?" Mr Weasley asked

"Ron" Harry answered

"OH! Ronie made a friend" Mrs Weasley gushed proudly

Harry smiled glad that they weren't upset that he had befriended their son.

"Everyone out now the boy needs his rest" Madam Pomfrey said not noticing Harry flinch when she called him boy

"We'll pick you both up in the morning" Mrs Weasley promised

Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley walk into the office. His eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep without knowing if any of them left the office.


End file.
